Una noche de insomnio
by calemoon
Summary: ¿Qué puede suceder en una noche en la que no consigues conciliar el sueño? ... Albert y Candy tienen una respuesta ... en conjunto. Enjoy!


**Nota: Ningun personaje me pertenece =( solo la idea del minific jijijiji!!!**

**UNA NOCHE DE INSOMNIO**

Por Scarleth

Albert salía de la ducha y cubrió su cuerpo aún húmedo con una bata. No podía conciliar el sueño y ya eran pasadas las 12 am.

Se sentía inquieto por lo que le sucedía. Había tenido una discusión muy seria con la tía abuela cuando le había informado su resolución y ahora se sentía extraño.

_-William_ – recordaba Albert – _¿te has vuelto loco? No es decente que Candy viva sola siendo tu hija ¿y ahora me dices que te mudas a vivir con ella? ¿Sabes acaso lo que la sociedad dirá de ustedes? ¿Vas a ponerla en ese predicamento?_ – decía fuera de sí la Sra Elroy.

Albert volvió la mirada para encararla directamente y demostrarle con todos sus rasgos lo firme de su decisión.

_-Tía, con todo respeto, soy el padre adoptivo de Candy, por lo que no veo cuál sea el problema. Ella no quiere vivir en la mansión, se empeña en ser independiente, pues bien, que lo sea, pero no lo hará sola. Yo tengo el deber de velar por ella, y si se quiere ir a la China comunista, pues hasta allá me voy con ella, alguien tiene que cuidarla y nadie mejor que yo._

Sonreía al recordar este encuentro con la Tía abuela, quien finalmente tuvo que ceder ante él.

Se acercaba lentamente a la cama, sus músculos estaban relajados pero sabía que sería inútil tratar de dormir y decidió cambiar el rumbo con dirección a la cocina.

Se sirvió un poco de leche y tomó asiento en una silla cercana a la mesa tratando de explicar el cambio que se había operado en él.

-Que me he enamorado hasta la médula de Candy no hay duda, y por lo mismo ya no es honorable que viva con ella. Mi posición ha cambiado. No quiero que me vea como su hermano o como su amigo, quiero lograr que me vea como hombre. Tengo que intentarlo, pero sin estar bajo su mismo techo.

Depositó lentamente su vaso en la mesa y sostuvo nerviosamente su frente con las manos. Llevaba en esta posición algunos segundos con mil interrogantes en su mente.

-¿Qué hago? – su voz se percibía firme, atribulada, un claro ejemplo de la incertidumbre que lo embargaba por momentos.

-¿Qué haces respecto a qué Albert? – escuchó a su costado.

-¿Candy? – preguntó sobresaltado y levantándose a toda prisa - Pensé que estabas durmiendo ...

-De hecho yo pensé que tú estabas durmiendo – dijo avanzando lentamente hacia él sonriendo.

Albert la miraba extasiado, se veía tan hermosa en camisón y con su cabello suelto.

-¿No deberías dormir? Mañana tendrás un día muy ocupado y necesitas descansar – decía la joven observándolo detenidamente - … _Es endemoniadamente atractivo_ – pensaba – y sentía como la temperatura de su cuerpo subía cuando él la veía.

-Bien Srita enfermera – contestó el aludido – me parece que usted también debería descansar, si no ¿cómo va a atender a sus pacientes? … por lo menos en mi caso bajarían las utilidades, pero contigo las cosas son más preocupantes – completó sonriendo.

-¡Hey!! Ante todo soy una profesional. ¡Que no se te olvide! – le replicó inmediatamente haciéndose la ofendida.

-Bueno – suspiró Albert - en vista de que parece será una larga noche ... ¿te ofrezco algo de tomar Candy?

La chica volteó hacia la mesa para observar lo que su compañero de departamento había estado bebiendo.

-Creo que te haré compañía con un vaso con leche.

-¡Lo que usted pida madame! – respondió haciendo una reverencia y dirigiéndose a servir otro vaso igual al de él.

-Gracias – murmuró al recibirlo

Pasaron unos minutos y ninguno de los dos hablaba. Candy se comenzó a sentir nerviosa. Estaban solos, a avanzadas horas de la noche, con una luz muy tenue y un cosquilleo en su estómago la obligó a tomar la iniciativa.

-Sabes Al, estaba pensando que para matar el tiempo podríamos jugar un poco.

-¿Jugar a qué? - preguntó - … ¿pocker? ¿Matatena? ¿Manitas calientes? – completó muy pícaramente Albert.

Candy quiso sonreir al escuchar sus propuestas, pero pensó que debía comenzar a poner algo de seriedad aunque fuera por poco tiempo.

-No, tengo en mente otra cosa – Se levantó de la silla en la que se encontraba con una sonrisa misteriosa y se dirigió a su habitación trayendo con ella una hoja y dos lápices.

-Es un juego muy sencillo – explicaba al tiempo que doblaba a la mitad la hoja – y podemos conocer un poquito más el uno del otro - hizo una pausa - Yo sé que sabemos mucho de nosotros mismos, pero igual podemos descubrir algo interesante ¿no crees?

Albert no tenía ni dea de lo que se proponía pero tampoco había nada que perder y sí mucho tiempo que matar así que ...

-Suena interesante pero ¿cómo es el juego? - preguntó intrigado y tomando asiento al lado de Candy que ya había ocupado un lugar en la mesa.

-Muy sencillo, yo comenzaré anotando una palabra en la primer columna, te pasaré la hoja y deberás escribir al lado de esa palabra, en la columna 2 lo primero que pienses cuando la leas, lo que te haga sentir o algo con que la relaciones, y una vez que lo hagas, deberás escribir otra palabra abajo de la primera que yo anoté en la columna uno y será mi turno de escribir lo que yo piense al leer esa palabra y anotaré una tercera y serás nuevamente tú el que siga ¿Sí quedó claro?

-Sí –murmuró un extrañado Albert - y tú empiezas– concluyó tomando su lápiz y esperando a que Candy comenzara.

-Ok – dijo ella y escribió:

_MAR_

Entregó el papel a Albert que inmediatamente lo completó:

_MAR_ **Inmensidad**

Era su turno de poner también una palabra:

_MAR_ **Inmensidad**

**Azul**

Y entregó el papel a Candy quien sin pensarlo y sintiendo un rubor sobre sus mejillas escribió:

_MAR_ **Inmensidad**

**Azul** _TUS OJOS_

Se sentía nerviosa pero no haría trampa, más bien, trataría de jugar de manera inteligente. Quizá este juego fuera lo que tanto había esperado. Quizá si jugaba bien sus cartas ...

Continuó …

_MAR _**Inmensidad**

**Azul** _TUS OJOS _

_ROJO_

De nuevo la hoja con Albert…

_MAR _**Inmensidad**

**Azul** _TUS OJOS _

_ROJO _**La pasión del corazón**

**Amor**

El turno de Candy quien ya sentía el corazón desbocársele en el pecho por lo que iba a escribir. Le sudaban las manos y la boca la empezó a sentir seca.

_MAR _**Inmensidad**

**Azul** _TUS OJOS _

_ROJO _**La pasión del corazón**

**Amor **_LO QUE SIENTO POR TI _

_DESEO_

Entregó el papel al rubio quien leyó lo que había escrito y volteó a verla sorprendido.

-Tienes que jugar – dijo ella completamente ruborizada y adelantándose a cualquier palabra que él pudiera pronunciar – no debes cortar el juego – completó desviando la mirada y con las mejillas encendidas.

¡Albert se sentía feliz! … Candy era tan hermosa y le correspondía. Le escribía abiertamente para que él supiera que lo amaba. Esto se ponía muy interesante, tenía que seguir … ¡Quería seguir! …

Tomó con sus manos la hoja y puso especial cuidado en su siguiente selección.

_MAR _**Inmensidad**

**Azul** _TUS OJOS _

_ROJO _**La pasión del corazón**

**Amor **_LO QUE SIENTO POR TI _

_DESEO _**Me mata tener que contenerme y no tenerte **

**Noviazgo**

Candy leyó la palabra y dando un suspiro escribió y le entregó el papel.

_MAR _**Inmensidad**

**Azul** _TUS OJOS _

_ROJO _**La pasión del corazón**

**Amor **_LO QUE SIENTO POR TI _

_DESEO _**Me mata tener que contenerme y no tenerte **

**Noviazgo** _SUEÑO QUE ALGUN DIA ME LO PROPONGAS_

_MUJER _

Nuevamente Albert, quien no dejaba de sonreir internamente por lo que estaba pasando. Definitivamente esa era su noche.

_MAR _**Inmensidad**

**Azul** _TUS OJOS _

_ROJO _**La pasión del corazón**

**Amor **_LO QUE SIENTO POR TI _

_DESEO _**Me mata tener que contenerme y no tenerte **

**Noviazgo** _SUEÑO QUE ALGUN DIA ME LO PROPONGAS_

_MUJER _**Solo una: Candy**

**Hombre**

Candy sonrió con la respuesta y volteó a verlo con brillo especial en su mirada para responder.

_MAR _**Inmensidad**

**Azul** _TUS OJOS _

_ROJO _**La pasión del corazón**

**Amor **_LO QUE SIENTO POR TI _

_DESEO _**Me mata tener que contenerme y no tenerte **

**Noviazgo** _SUEÑO QUE ALGUN DIA ME LO PROPONGAS_

_MUJER _**Solo una: Candy**

**Hombre** _SOLO UNO: ALBERT_

_COMPLEMENTO_

Albert tomó la hoja, leyó rápidamente y en esta ocasión la dejó sobre la mesa y volteó a verla.

**-Tú **- le dijo con el corazón en la mano y el amor desbordante que sentía por ella saliéndole por los poros.

-Tienes que escribirlo – contestó nerviosa viendo que se levantaba de su lugar.

-Estoy iniciando una nueva fase del juego Candy – añadió ayudándola a ponerse en pie – Dejaremos de escribir las palabras y nos las diremos.

Acto seguido se acercó lentamente para besarla.

**-Pasión** – murmuró sobre los labios de la chica.

**-**_LO QUE YA NO PUEDO SOPORTAR, TE NECESITO CONMIGO_ – contestó abrazándolo.

Albert la alzó en sus brazos y continuó el beso.

**-**_INSOMNIO_ - murmuró ahora Candy sobre su boca, negándose a separarse completamente, mientras él avanzaba hacia la habitación de la rubia.

**-Lo que pasaremos noche a noche tú y yo Candy, pero por motivos muy diferentes al de hoy, si me aceptas en tu alcoba**.

Una sonrisa llena de amor y complicidad por parte de Candy fue la respuesta que recibió Albert. Y cerrando la puerta de la habitación continuaron por ese y muchísimos años más ... con fascinantes y maravillosas _**NOCHES DE INSOMNIO**_.

**FIN**

***********************

Hola!!!!! hoy ando en un ambiente mas romantico asi que .... que les parecio este one-shot??? les gusto???

Espero que siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!! No se si conocian este juego ... pero yo lo hice una vez con una amiga y un amigo y fue divertidisimo ... estabamos riendonos a carcajadas (aunque los meseros de Vips no lo apreciaron mucho jijijiji) y fue justamente en una noche de insomnio en que se me ocurrio escribir este fic.

Gracias a todos por leer y nos vemos en el siguiente ....

Un gran beso de

Scarleth Andrey =)

p.d Opiniones, reviews, tomatazos, criticas ... bien recibidos ya saben ;o)


End file.
